


Surrender To It

by Damselindistress44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Commitment, Dark Rey, Dark fic, Darkside lovers, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Full on Sith, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sith Kylo Ren, Sith Rey, Things might get out of hand, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, War, betrayel, things have to get bad before it gets better, this will take a while, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damselindistress44/pseuds/Damselindistress44
Summary: She never thought that she would end up here, Ben offering his hand to her to join him. To bring a new order to the galaxy? Why did he have to do this she was confused and felt overwhelming emotion come over her. What would her friends think of this? Her family and friends, leia, and most importantly Finn."Please" he said. He looked desperate and she looked at his gloved hand. No one will offer her this again, she was left by her own parents to suffer the hot sands of Jakku. "Filthy junk traders sold you off for drinking money" replayed in her mind. He was the only one who had seen her past, the pain, the suffering she dealt with. He made her feel like she belonged, as that thought came she slowly reached out her hand to take his.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic I wrote so it may be a bumpy ride. Anyway this takes place in the TLJ obviously. After they take out Snoke and the guards, I would also take a look at those warnings because this might become a little intense. 
> 
> Might as well do this while quarantined.
> 
> P.s the smut might take a while to arrive

"Order them to stop firing we still have time to take out the fleet" Rey said pointing at the resistance ships being taken down one by one. He looked at Snoke's throne with his bottom half still sitting on it, he was still catching his breath processing what had just happened. 

"Ben" Rey said with worry and confusion. 

"It's time to let old things die" he said while looking at the throne of his former master, soon turning his attention to Rey. "Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Rebels; let it all die. Rey... I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy". He looked at her and offered his hand with his palm up. The lump in her throat began to become bigger.

"Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way" She pleaded starting to tear up. Why was he doing this to her, she thought that she could save him. She was for sure that he would come back to the light, maybe Master Skywalker was right. This wasn't gonna go the way she thought it would. 

"No, no, you're still holding on! Let go!" He shouted with anger, but it quickly disappeared."Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it". Her vision became blurry as tears began to form. "Say it" he repeated. 

"They were nobody" she replied. She hated to admit that they were nobodies, that they left her.

"They were filthy junk traders, who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers grave in a Jakku desert" he replied. It broke his heart to see her so lost, but he had to say it for her to understand. "You have no place in this story;You come from nothing. You're nothing... but not to me". She was shocked to hear those words from him as her eyes caught his. "Join me".

She never thought that she would end up here, Ben offering his hand to her to join him. To bring a new order to the galaxy? Why did he have to do this she was confused and felt overwhelming emotion come over her. What would her friends think of this? Her new family and friends, Leia, and most importantly Finn.

"Please" he said. He looked desperate as she looked at his gloved hand. No one will offer her this again, she was left by her own parents to suffer the hot sands of Jakku. "Filthy junk traders sold you off for drinking money" replayed in her mind. He was the only one who had seen her past, the pain, the suffering she dealt with. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him. Their connection with each other was unbreakable, and no matter how hard she could try she will never forget how warm his touch was or how his voice made her shiver and then she realized that he made her feel like she belonged. The resistance, Finn, Leia, and her other friends she would leave behind, but wouldn't be worth it to just end the war. 

If the war continues she could loose more than she ever had, her friends, and maybe even Ben. Her body chilled at the thought of loosing him, she would have truly lost everything if she did. This was the best way to solve it, to join him so they could end all the wars and rule an empire in both light and dark, to have balance. As that thought came she slowly reached out her hand to take his. He looked at her in the eyes as she took his hand. The leather was cold, but inviting as her hand met Ben's. The nice moment went away as soon as they heard a loud crashing sound. 

"What was that" Rey said. She looked at the fleet they weren't getting fired at anymore.

"I don't know" Ben replied. "Come with me". They began to make their way across the room, he finally felt accomplished in that short moment before that sound appeared.

She looked up at him and he placed his right arm behind her back as they made there way to the elevator. He pressed the buttons to an unknown floor. The elevator began to descent. With her hands to her side, she stood there having many questions appear in her thoughts, She couldn't ask all of them so she chose the one that might be the most important.

"What about Snoke" Rey asked. She was worried if he would be punished, would he become the new Supreme Leader? Then what would that make her?

"Leave that to me" he replied. The elevator was beginning to slow as they reached the floor. The doors opened and it was a hallway filled with guards and droids. They approached a door and he entered in a passcode, it opened to a room. She was completely confused and sort of scared when she realized that. This was his quarters, it was dark and it had a chair, a bed, and also a fresher. "Stay here" Ben demanded. 

"Were are you going" she asked. 

"To go see General Hux" he replied. She knew he was in a hurry so she just nodded okay and he turned around to go see the general. So many questions that she wanted him to answer, but knew that she could ask him later. The door slid shut as he exited the room.

"Make sure she doesn't leave my quarters" Ben said to a group of guards.

"Yes sir" they replied heading to guard the door.

He entered the elevator, he knew exactly were Hux would be when times like this were mandatory. The only person that he actually took advice from and worshipped. He continued to press the floor to Snoke's throne room.

-

She never expected his quarters to be this dark everything was either black or grey, with some red and blue buttons scattered all over the place. She spent a decent amount of time looking through his room and couldn't find anything that interesting, no artifacts, no texts, nothing in that room that he kept close to him. She just sat in a leather chair that he had in his room. Not really comfortable, considering the fact that it was pretty much a blocky chair, soon she was able to find a decent position with her feet crossed and her hands resting against her stomach. Did he leave everything behind? He just brought his own lightsaber to this ship. It really made her sad and curious to know about his past made him come here. Getting lost in her thoughts about him she finally was able to relax after all that has happened, her eyes felt heavy and head started to drift to her left as she soon fell into a light sleep. 

-

He exited the elevator, of course Hux was already in there looking at Snoke's upper body on the floor with his disfigured face staring at the ground. His lower body slipped from the throne and hit the ground with a thud. Seeing the dead guards on the ground made his anger spike and Ben could sense it.

"General Hux" Kylo said. Hux just stared at Snoke.

"What happened" Hux asked clearly angry and frustrated, still looking at Snoke's dead body.

Kylo stared out the window, looking at the planet the resistance was heading to. He realized that they wouldn't have a lot of time to get ready for battle, when they land they could be attacked easily. This was a perfect opportunity to end the resistance once and for all. Forget what that noise was, he can't hesitate else he'll miss this perfect opportunity.

"Get all of our forces down to that resistance base, let's finish this" Kylo demands

"Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command my army, our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler !" Hux is cut off by Kylo choking him. Falling to his knees Hux looked at Kylo with his hands around his neck and his face getting more blue and purple.

"Our Supreme Leader is dead" Kylo responds.

"Long live the Supreme Leader" Hux says while choking.

__________________________________________________

"You have compassion for her" kept playing in Ben's mind as he was in the elevator. He was relieved to know that Snoke was gone, he wasn't his toy to play with anymore. Now he is the Supreme Leader of the First Order and no one can take that away from him not even that bastard Hux. Oh how he wanted to just kill him right there seeing him holding his throat while on his knees teary eyed with his face getting more purple by the second. He wanted to do it with his own hands instead of the force, his thoughts went away he needs to focus on taking down the Resistance first before he can handle Hux. He has to be questioning on how Snoke died and who killed him. The elevator begins to slow as he approaches the floor to his quarters, he needs to request for her to get her own room she won't be comfortable sharing one with him he thought. Making his way to the metal doors, footsteps echoing down the hall as he reaches his door and waves his hand to dismiss the guards they walk away without saying a word. He enters his passcode and walks in to see Rey sleeping.

"Rey?" He says politely. She wakes up to see Ben standing in the doorway. She was still in the same position she was in before she fell asleep, he has returned after meeting with Hux.

"You know I have a bed...right" he says. She was embarrassed to say the least, her cheeks became warm and more red.

"I didn't think I was gonna fall asleep" her senses came back and all the questions she had before returned. She got up and walked up to him."What are going we to do now" she asked. 

"The First Order is going to attack the resistance base, we need to finish this they either join us or they perish" he responds. She heard voices, was she still dreaming? Was he doing something to her through the force? She looked dazed and soon she started swaying back and forth.

"Should I come with you" she asked. Was it Leia, or Luke? The voices and then the flashback came. "Come back" it was her parents leaving her with Plutt, no, it was becoming too much she was hearing Finn screaming along with the rest of the resistance, seeing them being attacked by the First Order. Fire and Chewie's distant cries along with seeing Kylo Ren kill Han Solo and the fight in the forest. She heard her name being called in the distance and then felt two gloved hands on each side of her face, then it all stopped the screaming and the flashbacks. 

"Rey, are you okay"Ben asked with concern in his voice. Before she could answer she got extremely lightheaded and dizzy. She just saw black as she fell, then there was nothing.

"Rey!?" Ben said as she collapsed in his arms, he lied her on the floor putting his hand on her forehead. He carried her to his bed lying her head down on his pillow, he asked a trooper to get someone from the medical staff to come in and see her. He never let anyone inside his quarters, but he would let someone in to help Rey. The stormtrooper stopped at his door while a nurse in a First Order uniform came in. 

"I don't know what happened, we were talking and she spaced out and collapsed" Kylo said looking very worried. Did he say too much? Should he have just left it? Well it was too late now.

"It could be from stress, did she eat anything today" she asked. How was he suppose to know that, he knew she didn't eat much from reading her mind while on Starkiller. That kriffing monster that made her starve, he would go back to Jakku and make him starve to see how he likes it. His mind was trailing off as his fists clenched and his blood began to feel hot from his anger. For a few moments he thought about how he would kill everyone that hurt Rey until.

"Sir?" the nurse was still waiting for a response. 

"I think so" he replies, but before he can continue the stormtrooper stood in his doorway with a blaster in his grasp.

"Sir, your ship is ready for take off to the planet Crait" he says.

"Can you stay and monitor her until she wakes" Kylo asks.

"Yes, Sir" she responds. He turns around to make his way to the ship, exiting the room and entering the elevator. I hope she will be okay he thought to himself, she is strong and will be fine he reasurred. Selecting the floor to the ships and shuttles, he felt it through the bond he knew that Rey wouldn't handle the information well, but he had to tell her so she wouldn't be mad when it was over. Her life will be different now, no one will hurt her, she won't be starving or scavenging for parts to get portions of food. No this will be her new life with him and he will treat her like she was meant to be treated, he will give her everything. This was just the beginning of their new empire, soon they would both be the most powerful force users in the galaxy.

Exiting the elevator, he could sense he was being stared at, officers and troopers tried their best not to look at him. They have never seen him without his helmet before, but it won't last long. So they might as well get a good look as he approaches the shuttle. 

He enters the ship, Hux is already in there of course along with a few officers. He still wanted to ask what that sound was, but might as well just wait till after the battle. The shuttle began to leave with the engine roaring. As they exited the main ship he saw what damages had been done. It made his mouth go dry and his blood was running hot, he looked out the window with fire in his eyes. What the hell happened? What could have caused that much damage to be done?Hux appeared behind him with his glares as normal.

"The resistance's main cruiser hit into light speed on our ships, we tried our best to stop it..but to no avail" he says. "The traitor and another resistance scum snuck on the ship and tried to disable the tracker, but they were caught they were to be executed until the cruiser hit into our ship... we also believe that Captain Phasma was among the ones killed in the collision". Hux hesitated for a moment before he continued "The traitor and that scum were able to escape, they are most likely back with the resistance". At that moment Kylo was so filled with hate that all he could do was think of Rey to help himself calm down. That traitor always made him jealous of how much Rey cared about him. She is with him now on his side and nothing can change that even that kriffing traitor.

"What about the scavenger..Supreme Leader? Did she go back to the resistance?"He asks.

"She is on the main ship, and is now with the First Order" he replies. Rey the girl he wouldn't forget about after Starkiller, he saw something in her that made her different from any other person he has met. His other half, their dyad, his light that will be turned dark. Their new empire will be here soon.


	2. The Battle On Crait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the battle on Crait to take place. The First Order has the high ground while the Resistance still has hope that they can defeat them with the little amount of equipment they have. Finn doesn't know were Rey is and hopes that she would return soon, little does he know that Rey joined Kylo Ren to help rule the galaxy. Has all hope been lost? Will the Jedi still live on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain in the ass to make, there was so many complications while writing this. I also wanted to make this as close to the movie as possible so I rewatched it analyzing everything and copying dialogue directly from the movie. I basically changed some elements in there so it would set up Rey's journey to the dark side more profoundly. Any way I hope you enjoy.

Leia stares out into the white abyss while in the facility on Crait, it was old and damaged from previous battles. The Resistance were able to escape, but it came at a cost. They lost so many members that she had little hope that they can make it out alive, they don't have technology like the First Order does, well not anymore it was either left behind or destroyed. Now they are left with rusty and dusty equipment, her thoughts were disturbed by a distant Tie fighter screech. She sees in the distance two Tie fighters trying to shoot down another space craft.

"They're coming, shut the door" she tells the operators. The space craft is heading towards the opening which make the Tie fighters fire into the base.

"Incoming!"the soldiers yell as the tie fighters fire onto the space craft as it comes closer to the base.

"Go!Go!Move!" Poe shouts as the bullets hit the ground destroying cargo and almost hitting the Resistance members."Get that shield door down!".

The Tie fighters eventually shoot the shuttle down as it enters the base, making it crash land onto the ground inside the facility just as the door was about to close. It hits the ground gliding across as it hits cargo and merely hitting the soldiers as it comes to a halt inside the base. The door closes and the Tie fighters leave. They didn't hesitate to start shooting at the space craft, everyone did they couldn't take anymore losses.

"No! Wait, don't shoot! It's us!" Rose pleads as her and Finn put there hands in the air showing mercy."No,don't shoot!"

"Hold your fire!" Poe demands with his fist in the air, some of them kept shooting.

"Don't shoot!"Finn screams.

"Hold your fire!" They all stop and they see Rose and Finn rise up with their hands up, they are in the cockpit. Leia and Poe looked relieved to know that they didn't die from the crash. 

"Finn!?" They both ask. 

"Rose! you're not dead...Where's my droid?". To that BB-8 comes out excited "Buddy! I'm so glad to see you too" Poe says while looking at his droid."Wait, what? Wait, wait, wait, slow down". 

Rose looks around the facility with disbelief in her eyes, she recognized less then twenty Resistance members.

"Is this all that's left?" She asked looking around while Finn stared at her realizing that there was barely anyone left. Her and Finn look at each other.

They didn't have time to waste they can catch up later, well hopefully if they aren't completely obliterated. They went into the dusty control room and set up the equipment that they had left, which was little. 

"All right, shields are up so they can't hit us from orbit" Poe says to Leia."Use whatever power we got left to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim".

"Use my personal code" Leia suggests.''If they're allies to the Resistance it's now or never". Poe sees Rose come in with a disappointed expression.

"Rose, what do you got?" He asks.

"Rotting munitions, rusted artillery, some half-gutted skim speeders" she replies with hopelessness.

"Well, let's just pray that big ass door holds long enough for us to get help". The cave began to rumble, the crystal creatures began to bark and howl at the sound.

"The battering ram cannon" Finn says while looking through a telescope.

"A what now" Poe asks.

"Miniaturized Death star tech. It'll crack that door open like an egg" he explains.

"There has to be a back way of here, right?" Rose asks. BB-8 chirps and comes up to Poe with C-3PO.

"BB-8, what do you got?" Poe asks

"BB-8 has analyzed the mine's schematics, this is the only way in or out" 3PO says while looking at the door. The facility rumbles and the members look around scared, some confused.

"Come on" Finn says. "We have allies, people believe in Leia. They'll get our message, they'll come, but we gotta buy time. We gotta take out that cannon". They look at Finn determined and with hope in their eyes.

The soldiers move into the trench getting ready to fight the First Order loading there guns and filling up with ammo. They all aim there guns at the one coming AT-ATs. A general walks onto the salt leaving red footprints behind. He looks into the binoculars to see the First Order approaching. Another soldier sticks his finger into the ground and puts it into his mouth.

"Pfft, salt" he says. 

"Ground forces in coming" says one of the soldiers. "Copy that, we're on our way". The skim speeders exit the base and glide until they hit the ground. Once they did they released a support so they wouldn't crash into the ground. Finn was struggling as he hit the ground.

"Hey, engage your mono-ski, the green toggle" Rose instructs. He pulls the lever and ski hit the ground dragging across that salt leaving a cloud of red dust behind.

"Alright, listen up, I don't like these rust buckets and I don't like our odds but.." Poe is quickly cut off by a piece of flooring giving out leaving his left foot hang out. "What the hell, just keep tight and don't get drawn too close until the roll that cannon out front".

They start approaching the AT-ATs in the distance, every fighter have some spark of hope. Rose stares at her necklace and touches it determined to fight for her sister.

"Alright ground forces lay down some fire". Poe demands. They begin to fire at the AT-ATs and the bullets hit the ground revealing the red dirt beneath it.

-

"Thirteen incoming light craft" Hux says while observing the ground."Shall we hold until we clear them".

"No. The Resistance is in that mine, push through" Kylo demands. Tie fighters outnumber them as they approach them.

"Fighters, break off" Poe demands as the Tie fighters come through. They attack and red sand explodes around them as each bullets is shot. "Come on ! We gotta hold them till they pull up that cannon!". They fire upon the ground forces and they we being taken out easily.

"There it is" Rose says "That is a big gun". The cannon was slowly coming closer to the base.

\--

Rey woke up looking at the black tiled ceiling, what where am I? Was the thought that first came into her mind. Did he leave her? Did he do this?

"Okay great your okay" says a woman in First Order attire. She realized that she was still in Ben's quarters so she must have fainted.

"What happened" 

"You fainted, most likely from stress" she responds.

"Where's Ben"

"Who?"

"Oh..I mean the Supreme Leader"

"Ah, he went to the planet Crait". Rey was mad at herself she didn't think that she would faint, she wanted to go to see what would happen for herself. She didn't fully trust Ben yet. 

"Can you tell me how you felt before you fainted" She said with a smile. For someone who works for the First Order she was nice.

"I was talking to him then I felt really lightheaded and dizzy then I just saw black".

"Is it okay if we take a blood sample" she asked politely. 

"For what?" 

"Just to see if it might be more than stress"

"Oh, okay" Rey said not sure on how they were gonna get the blood. The nurse went out of the room and brought in a kit and she opened it and took out two devices that were unfamiliar with her. 

"Can I see your finger" She said while holding out her hand. Rey gave let the nurse prick her finger and then she wiped the blood on pieces of paper then onto another device that read her blood sugar. It was low very low, she was use to not eating for days on end so why did she faint? The nurse then put a bandaid on her finger and took her kit back to the medical bay. She felt something shift in the force and then he appeared in front of her. 

"You're awake" he said. "Did she find out what made you faint".

"She said I was stressed" Rey replied. "Is it over?"

"No. We just arrived here, they don't look like they have much help" he says while looking at the ground "They sent a distress signal to the Outer Rim". Her mouth got drier than the sands of Jakku, they aren't gonna make it.

"I have to go" he says, her thoughts are gone immediately. "I will answer any questions you have when I get back".And to that the bond slams shut, kriff this is not what she thought of when he said that they could rule together. 

-

"Okay it's heavy armored, our only shot is right down the throat"Finn says . The AT-ATs are still firing at the oncoming speeders and people are clearing out the way of the cannon." The cannons opening, this is our chance".

"All firepower on those speeders" Kylo demands.

"Concentrate all fire on those speeders" Hux follows, Kylo can't help, but look at him. That bastard he thought to himself he won't be a problem for long.

"We're taking heavy losses" Says a commander to Leia. The AT-ATs are taking them out too easily.

"They're picking us all off, we're not gonna make it" Poe says as the he is looking at the remaining speeders.

"All right, making my final approach, target in sight guns are hot" Finn replies.

"No pull off!"

"What!?"

"The cannon is charged, it's a suicide run! All craft pull away" Poe demands.

"No. I'm almost there"

"Retreat Finn thats an order". Finn continues to make his way to the opening of the cannon as the others retreat to the facility.

"Finn? It's too late! Don't do this!" Rose pleads.

"No! I won't let them win!".

"No! Finn listen to Poe, we have to retreat-" She is cut off as Finn takes off his headset in a hurry.

"The cannon is warming up now" says one of the male scouts. They look to see that Finn is still heading towards the opening of the cannon. He disables the ski when he is airborne and gliding in the beam that the cannon is producing. He closes his eyes as the cannon is beginning to blast, he thought about his life, growing up under the First Order and Rey. He didn't care if he died as long as they didn't win. He hears something coming towards him and it's Rose coming on with full power as she hits into his speeder.

They crash into the ground as the cannon continues to warm up, Finn gets out of his speeder.

"Rose!" He yells as he heads towards her crashed speeder.

"Rose, Rose! Why would you do that? Huh? I was almost there. Why did you stop me?" He says while lifting her headset.

"I saved you.. dummy" she says while looking up at him."Thats how were gonna win, not fighting what we hate, saving what we love". As the cannon fires she tilts he head up and kisses him and lays back down unconscious.

-

"General Hux advance, no quarter, no prisoners" Kylo demands while looking at the base. He wants them all to be gone.

-  
"Our distress signal's have been received at multiple points" says one of the members." But no response"

"They've heard us" says another "But no one's coming".

"We fought till the end" Leia says as she sits down defeated. "The galaxy has lost all it's hope... The spark..is out".

She feels a shift in the force, someone is coming and it's a man in a hooded cloak walking towards her. She gazes upon the figure until he approaches her. It's Luke and he takes his hood off to reveal himself to Leia.

"Luke" Leia says in a soft tone. " I know what you're gonna say... I changed my hair".

"It's nice that way" Luke says while looking at Leia."Leia, I'm sorry".

"I know..I know you are. I'm just glad you're here at the end".

"I came to face him Leia and I can't save him". Luke looks at her ashamed of himself.

"I've held out hope for so long, but I know my son is gone".

"No one's ever really gone" Luke reassures her. He places his hand in hers and gives her the dice from the Millennium Falcon, he gets up and slowly kisses Leia on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Since i'm new to this feel free to give me any recommendations in the comments below to make it more of a interesting story.


	3. I Failed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren faces off with the Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. Finn is determined to find Rey after the battle on Crait when he realizes something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the plot to see how this story will go. Im basically just making it as I write which is why it might be confusing or strange at some points.

As Luke makes his way out the control room he turns his head towards C-3PO.

"Master Luke" says C-3PO. Luke winks at him and the droid can't help, but look in awe as he leaves the control room. The remaining Resistance members look at Luke as he exits the facility to face the First Order all alone.

"Stop" Kylo demands as Luke exits the base looking at them determined. The AT-ATs stop in and Luke can see the sun appearing behind them painting the grey AT-ATs and part of Ren's black shuttle gold. Kylo Ren approaches closer to window in the cockpit the white light hitting his face.

"I want every gun we have to fire on that man" Kylo says blankly staring at Luke. "Do it". The AT-ATs get ready to fire on Luke, one stomping it left leg down as it it makes a noise. One shoots at Luke making the red dust explode around him, a moment passes as the rest of the AT-ATs continue to fire at him. The control room is being flashed with red while they shoot upon Luke, every member looking out confused.

"More!" He screams with his fist being to clench tighter and tighter."More!" He says with more fury and frustration. The First Order is firing upon Luke so much a cloud of red dust forms in the sky and the dirt becomes darker from being shot at constantly.

"That's enough" Hux says in a normal tone. "That's enough!" The AT-ATs stop firing immediately. Kylo sits down on a chair in the cockpit dazed. "Do you think you got him" Hux asks sarcastically.

"Sir?" One of the officers says. Kylo gets up to see that Luke survived the whole ordeal. The gather of red clouds start to clear up as Luke walks out and swipes his right shoulder with his left hand like he has the slightest amount of dirt on it.

"Bring me down to him, keep the door covered and don't advance until I say".

"Supreme Leader don't get distracted our goal-" Hux is quickly thrown against two officers with a flick of Ren's hand.

"Right away Sir." Says one of the pilots.  
-  
"Med pack!" Screams Finn as he was dragging Rose inside the base." I need a med pack, she's hurt pretty bad". The med pack gather around Rose.

The black shuttle lands and the gate is opened to reveal Kylo Ren walking down the ramp to approach Luke.

-

"It's Kylo Ren." Poe says as he sees him walking towards Luke through his binoculars." Luke's facing him alone".

"We should help him. Let's go" Finn is stopped by Poe as he tried to walk out.

"No. Wait, wait" Poe looks again through the binoculars again to see that Kylo stop.

"Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul" Kylo asks with slight anger.

"No" Luke assures.

Kylo takes off his cape and ignite his lightsaber with his right hand and stomping his right foot on the salt. Luke follows as his blue beam is shot up with a hiss. Kylo proceeds to point his hissing and crackling lightsaber at Luke. The light from his saber reflecting in his eyes making them appear red.

-

"He's doing this for a reason." Poe says while looking out."He's stalling so we could escape".

"Escape?" Finn questions. "He's one man against an army, we have to help him. We have to fight".

"No,no. We are the spark that'll light the fire that'll burn the First Order down. Skywalker's doing this so we can survive" Poe turns around observing the facility." There's gotta be a way to get out of this mine. Hell, how did he get here".

"Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped opening exists, but this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are 15,428-"

"Shh, shush, hush, shush up. Shut up!" Poe says to C-3PO.

"To one" he says silently.

"Listen" 

"Oh my audio sensors no longer detect the-" C-3PO is cut off by Poe.

"Exactly" Poe walks ahead to observe the facility more.

"Where'd the crystal critters go?" Finn asks. Poe sees one run deeper into the cave.

"Follow me" Poe says while all the other members look at Leia.

"What are you looking at me for? Follow him" Leia suggests as she points towards Poe. The rest follow Poe as they go deeper into the cave following the crystal critters. Leia hears beeping as her tracker for Rey is coming closer. Chewie roars as R2D2 starts beeping, they're close by. 

"This way" Poe says as the crystal critter still leads the way and it eventually stops at a pile of boulders.

"No, no, no, no!" Poe yells as the crystal critter makes its way through the pile of rocks."No!".

-

Kylo stares at Luke then proceeds to charge at him. He swings his lightsaber at Luke's head and dodges followed by another swing by Kylo. Luke stares at him as Kylo's lightsaber crackles and hisses. He swings at his chest, but Luke kneels back, Ren's lightsaber almost touching his nose. He then gets out of the way as if it was supernatural, he looked shocked as he looked at Kylo. All that hurt he caused made him a monster and Ben hates him for it.

"I failed you Ben, I'm sorry" Luke apologizes.

"I'm sure you are! The Resistance is dead, the war is over and when I kill you. I would have killed the last Jedi!" Kylo yells at him.

"Amazing, every word of what you just said was wrong". Luke looks at him with glazed eyes. " The rebellion is reborn today, the war is just beginning and I will not be the last Jedi".

-

Chewie is able to lower the millennium falcon as R2D2 shoots the pile of rocks making a way out. The Resistance members are on the ground covering their heads and Poe gets up.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Poe says as the members run out, Finn and Poe helping Leia out.

-

"She's with me now" Kylo tells Luke seeing shock in his expression."I'll destroy them, and you, and all of them". Luke disables his lightsaber and stands up straight.

"No. Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you, just like your father". He didn't like hearing that, his blood boiling within him. Who does he think he is, he is a liar, a fake, false hope is all he is. He gripped his lightsaber tighter and ran at him, shouting, he aimed his lightsaber towards his torso and swung with force. Force so strong that he slide across the ground leaving one long red mark across the ground. He knew something was wrong, it felt as if he just swung through air. He turned around to see his former Master in front of him totally unharmed. He aimed his saber to his chest and pushed to see that he wasn't actually there. How? This is impossible unless. No he couldn't have, this, this will kill him. This is a mind trick.

"No" he said softly to himself, his lightsaber still penetrating his chest.

"See you around kid" Luke says as he looked down and the vision disappeared.Kylo turned around and looked at the facility.

"No!" He screamed.

-

Luke was levitating in the air shaking as he was trying his best to concentrate and soon fell out of the concentration hitting the ground. Putting his hand on the stone in front of him he saw the sunset rich with yellow, orange, and red. He got up to sit on the stone and he stared at the sunset soon disappearing into the force and his cloak getting caught in a gust of wind.

-  
"Goodbye Master" Rey says to herself as she felt him leave them through the force.

-

The resistance was in the Falcon or what was left of them.

"Wait. Where is Rey?" Finn asks. Chewie roars with a sad expression on his face."She didn't come back, she went where!?". Finn felt too much emotion in him. She's gone he thought to himself. 

"Finn!" Leia says, calling him over to sit by her.

"Is she gone?" he says as his eyes begins to tear up. 

"I don't feel her" she says as she looked at the floor.

"I'm going to kill him, I need to, for Rey" He says eagerly. 

"Finn, I don't need to lose you too" Leia says as tears begin to stream down her face. "We can't face him, you can't face him, he is too powerful".

-

Kylo leans down to pick up the dice and lets it swing in his hand. It disappears in his palm, let the pass die he reminded himself as he stood up. Once they're given word that no one was in the base he retreated back to his shuttle. He sat for the remainder of the way back to the main ship thinking about his future with Rey. He will build his new empire with her by his side and no one will stand in his way.

They landed on the ship's deck which was still badly damaged. He exited the shuttle and made his way back to his quarters, thinking about Rey on his was up. 

"Supreme Leader" Hux says.

"Not now" he told him. Making his way to the elevator. Hux couldn't argue with him he didn't want to be choked or thrown against a wall again.

"Another time, then" Hux responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more chapters coming, hopefully I can get to chapter 7 in the next week or so. Have a good day, night, etc :)


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo returns to Rey after the battle on Crait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a basic idea of what i'm doing (._.)

She stared at the ground as she was waiting for Ben to return. She was looking at the ceiling in his quarters as she felt Luke leave through the force, it left her feeling terrible about the whole ordeal. Leia must have lost all hope, her son turned to the dark side, most of the Resistance is gone and now Luke the only hope they had left. Even the people that she thought would fight along side her were too afraid to face the First Order, despite all that she has lost, Rey was amazed to know that she was still a strong leader like her son. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Ben approaching, their bond was so strong that she sense him coming from miles away. But something was off she felt cold almost like anguish, coming from him. The door slid open with a hiss and he soon approached her, the cold feeling was like ice as he looked down at her.

"Ben? Are you okay?" She asked looking into his brown eyes.

"They were able to escape" he said looking very disappointed in himself. Some relief came off of her, as she knew that Finn and Leia were alright."They didn't leave with much" he remarks." They lost everything but themselves". Rey could feel a lump growing in her throat.

"Is there anything else we're gonna have to do" she asks, barely managing to keep her voice steady.

"We have to take out other forces against us. We can't bring a new order if there are others holding us back". So this means that she is going to have to go on missions with him to bring down these so called enemies. Well it's gonna have to get worst to get better she thought to herself.

"I'll be back" he says as he turns to the door and exits the room. What? He just got back now he is leaving again. She was curious to know where he was going and will she be staying with him? A few moments passed and the door slid open again.

"Come with me" he says. She follows him out the room and they pass a few guards and droids. His pace was much faster than hers because of their big height difference. Kriff she didn't want to start jogging to keep up with him. He notices her struggle and begins to walk slower, with a long hallway and a turn to the right they approach a door.

"Your code is 3-6-8-4" he says while typing the code onto the keypad. Okay well she is gonna have to write that down. The door slides open with a hiss and she looks inside. Everything was dark and grey just like Ben's quarters, in fact it was an exact replica of it. She turns around to face him and looks into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Can I still train" she asks while he looks down at her.

"Of course. I can show you around the ship tomorrow" he says in a soft tone that makes her stomach fill with butterflies and causes goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Any more questions" he asks to break the awkward silence. Her anxious nerves were on a string.

"No, I think i'm good" she says with a small smile on her face.

"Great... oh and a droid should be delivering food soon" he says with a smirk, she nods and he turns around and exits out of her room. She never saw him show even the smallest amount of emotion towards her until now, it made her feel a bit heated. He was the only person that made her feel like this, this weird feeling that she never has experienced. To distract herself she started looking around the room and yup everything was exactly the same as Ben's. She noticed something different though, she noticed a rectangular flat object on the table. What is this? She picked up the pad and it turned on. It had many categories she didn't recognize all of them showing different stuff, so she just sat in the chair trying to mess with it. Until a droid appeared at her door, she got up and opened the door to see a tray full of food. There was meat, some bread, vegetables, and a cup of water along with a piece fruit. She grabbed it and sat at the table, looking down at the plate of food. She was taught some basic table manners by Finn while at the Resistance, how to use a fork and knife, all that fun stuff. That's when she realized that she will be eating in silence now, Finn wasn't there to talk to her anymore. She didn't want to start crying so she picked up her fork and picked up a piece of meat and put it in her mouth. The food tasted way better than it did at the Resistance, the meat was juicy, filled with flavor while the vegetables were fresh and the bread was warm and crispy. 

A few moments passed and her plate was almost clean in an instant as she scarfed down the food. There was only one item left and it was a piece of fruit, she picked it up and took a bite of it and an explosion of flavor was brought into her mouth. Not even a minute passed and the fruit was all gone, she licked her fingers and grabbed the napkin to wipe her mouth clean. She chugged the cup of water and returned to the door to give the droid back her dishes. She sat back in the leather chair wondering what he was doing, and wondering if he even had a connection with anyone other than herself. How was his childhood like? He did grow up a prince, didn't he? All these questions she had about his past were coming at her like oncoming ships. She will certainly ask them when she gets to know him more.

-

Ben sat there looking at his tray of food, he barley touched it since it had arrived. He wasn't one to eat in hurry he liked to enjoy his food. He's been eating this food ever since he joined the First Order and had this meal many times before, they often changed the menu but he always remembered the same arrangements. He always ate his meal in silence, self isolating himself from others as long as he could remember, but Rey made him feel like he was worth living for. Even though they barely started having regular conversations, he felt like he already knew everything about her, well thats because he did. He knew that she rarely ate like this and she would survive on portions of food, eating the same bland food over and over again. Of course he didn't grow up having to scavenge for food, his mother being a princess he would get delicious tasting meals daily and went to sleep in a warm comfortable bed everyday. He realized that he never had it as hard as Rey did, she went to sleep still hungry, in an old AT-AT for years on end. She won't be having to suffer anymore, here she can get three meals a day and a warm bed to sleep in and wake up on everyday. 

His plate of food was finally finished and he got up to place his dirty dishes on the droid and it whirred away. He sat down on his leather chair staring at the ground, he didn't do anything in here. The only time he was in his quarters was to eat, sleep, or take a shower. Most of his time was spent on missions or being in pointless meetings with the other lead commanders and General Hux. Hux always annoyed him, even when he wasn't talking to Hux just the thought of him made his fists clutch. He felt pity for the Resistance, they lost everything, there was no point to even attack them anymore. It's more of a club now a club that believes in false hope. Even though he could care less he thought about how they were doing. What planet are they going on? He could feel his mother's heartbreak and he felt bad, maybe there were always destined to lose in the end.

-

Finn was looking down at Rose as she was lying down on a bed, she was still unconscious from the crash. He couldn't keep his mind off Rey, he thought that she was killed by Kylo since he fought he on Starkiller. The anger was getting into his head, he will kill him even if it costs him his own life. 

"General, where are we heading to?" Poe asks Leia.

"We are heading to the planet D'Qar" she responds." We will build up from there".

"Will they find us?"

"Not likely" Leia responds. Poe notices that Finn looks defeated with his eyes puffy and red.

"Finn? Buddy, you alright?" Poe asks. Finn gets up and walks up to him.

"She's gone" he says while looking at the floor.

"Who is?"

"Rey" His tears beginning to form again. "She was my best friend....and she's gone".

"Oh...i'm sorry about that" Poe says with sympathy. Finn wipes a tear from his eye and Poe can see his anger spike.

"I'll kill him, Ren that bastard" Finn says "He deserves to die".

"Finn.. look" 

"No. She's gone because of him!" Finn shouts. Leia walks in the room shocked and she gestures Poe to walk away. Finn is crouching on the ground with his hands on his face as he mourns Rey. 

"Finn" Leia says while taking his hands off his face, he looks at her with tears streaming down his face. 

"Wh-why her and not me" he asks.

"Rey wouldn't want to see you like this, you have to stay strong, do it for Rey" Leia replies. He wipes away his tears and Poe offers him a tissue, he uses it to drys off his cheeks and he gets up.

"For Rey" he says trying his best to stay strong.

"For Rey" Poe and Leia say as Finn continues to straighten up.

"Sorry Poe" 

"Hey, I don't blame you" Poe says as Leia leaves the room. Finn smiles at him, but before they could get in a conversation someone calls Poe over.

"Well I gotta buddy" Poe says putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I'll see you around" Finn responds and to that he walks out of the room to go see Rose. She is sitting upright rubbing her eyes looking like she woke up from a years sleep.

"Rose?" He says while slowly approaching her. She was looking around until she caught Finn in her sight.

"Finn" she says as she smiles. He hugs her and she smiles as he does so, as they pull apart he looks her in the eyes and slowly leans down to kiss her.

"Uhh." Poe says standing in front of them. "We're gonna land soon". Finn pulls apart slightly embarrassed.

"Where are we?" Rose asks.

"D'Qar" Finn replies "Our new base". They felt the falcon land as the ground shook.

"Are you ready" Finn asks as he reaches out his hand.

"Lead the way" Rose says with a smile on her face taking his hand.

-

Her first night sleeping in her quarters, she had a hard time trying to sleep. Tossing and turning in her sheets, the bed was comfortable and warm it's just that she couldn't believe that she was here right now. And him she couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he made her feel his voice sending shivers down her spine. The way his eyes glowed up in that pretty shade of brown and hazel, his touch making her feel like she belonged. "No focus Rey" she told herself "Sleep, you have a big day tomorrow". She distracted those thoughts, by thinking about the Resistance, Finn, she hopes that he is okay along with the other Resistance members. She soon fell asleep finally after an hour of trying, it was normal to her though, those nights of Jakku and waking up in the middle of the night from her nightmares. Those dreams about her parents and trying to scavenge for parts for small portions of food. They felt like endless nightmares, tormenting her and mocking her.

_

"Try at least for tonight" Ben told himself as he sat at the edge of bed staring at the floor. For him he would skip sleep or stay up for hours on end living on just a few hours of sleep per week. He laid his head on the pillow trying his best to keep his mind off of everything, all the torment and abuse he's been through from Snoke. All the nightmares he had as a kid remained when he would sleep, which terrified him. He would either go to sleep very late or wake up really early in the morning, he doesn't remember getting a full night's worth of sleep, well, ever. He doesn't even know how he could survive on such little sleep, he just thinks that his body got use to it and he dealt with it in his own way. After four hours of just staring at the ceiling he finally fell asleep. Tomorrow will be different.

Tomorrow will be a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wash your hands and practice good hygiene. Stay safe out there:)


	5. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rey gets settled on the ship, Ben shows her around and Finn learns something new about himself as they begin to go on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this quarantine is getting me bored as hell.

She woke up expecting the sun to peek through, but it still was completely dark. She was warm in her bed and it wasn't as uncomfortable as the hut or the beds at the Resistance. She looked at her chronometer and it was pretty early in the morning, she knew Ben was already awake, she felt it every time she woke up. She laid in her bed thinking about the Resistance and her plans with Ben in the future. Ben that boy she couldn't stop thinking about after Starkiller, his brown eyes that hypnotized her into tomorrow. She could stare at them all day, her thoughts were swallowing her whole as she stared at the ceiling. All she was thinking about was him, just the thought of him made her heartbeat increase and butterflies to flutter around her stomach. The thoughts went away when she heard a whirring noise at the door, she got of her bed and walked across the cold black floor. The door opened to a droid that was holding a bowl of porridge along with a piece of fruit she didn't quite recognized, she picked up the bowl and fruit and returned to the table.

The porridge had all sorts of oats in it and it was still pretty hot as she took a spoonful and placed it in her mouth. All the meals only offered water as a beverage, but she didn't complain it was much more fresh and clean than the water she could get on Jakku. Her bowl was empty and the fruit was left with nothing but its core, as she got up to place her dishes on the droid. The door slid shut as she continued to make her way to the fresher, a whole water system was before her and she had no idea how to operate it. She clicked a few buttons as the water came on soft, hard, and in different modes, she chose the soft setting with warm water. Her trousers fell to the cold hard floor along with her shirt and undergarments, she stepped into the the water system the nice warm water hitting her tanned skin. The soap was an assortment of different oils that smelt like different flowers it was hard to choose one, but she went along with the one that smelt like cherry blossoms. Washing the soap off of her she turned off the water system and grabbed a towel and dried herself off before exiting. She put back on her clothes and went to the sink to brush her teeth and put her hair up in three buns. It made her think of how her mother use to do her hair, she just remembers it very vaguely. 

-

He slept in more than he expected, but it would be a while until the droid with his breakfast would arrive. Rey was still asleep, he could tell when she is through the bond when it is just silent. With nothing else to do he decided to meditate, sitting on the floor as objects around him began to levitate. Once he was done he headed to his fresher to clean himself up, using the water system and brushing his teeth. He put on his regular clothes and headed to training room, the droids were no match to him, he spent most of his time in here, when there was no missions or meetings to attend. He would demolish each droid and challenging course that came in his path. Once he felt hungry he went back up to his quarters to eat his porridge and fruit, taking his time with each and every bite. He felt Rey wake up as he was heading back up into his quarters, he couldn't get his mind of her. Everything about her he loved, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, the way her lips parted as she spoke. Just the thought of her took his breath away. 

He gave her enough time to get ready as he was getting ready to show her around the ship. Nervous as his door slid open for him to get Rey, he started walking down the long hallway and turned to the right where her door was. Her door slid opened she could tell he was standing at the door. 

"So um, where to first?" she asked.

"I was thinking I could show you where the training room was first" he says looking down at her. That same feeling was back again, it made her cheeks become red and hot.

"Okay well lead the way". He turns around and starts walking slow making sure she is at his pace. They enter the elevator and she just stares as he pushes the button to go to another floor. 

"Did you do anything this morning" she asks trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not much, I usually just meditate" he says. The elevator slows and soon the doors open to another hallway, but there aren't twists and turns like on other levels it's just one hallway that reaches a door. They walk out and approach the door as he enters in a code, the door slides open to a room that has padded walls and droids that are battered and beat up. 

"This is were we are going to train" he says while his eyes scan the room."The code is 3-2-9-8". He must be really like to be left alone, almost all the rooms he went into had codes. "You can train whenever you want".

"So how do I work these" she asks while pointing at the droids.

"Well, there are different settings on this tablet" he says while looking at the data pad on the wall." You can select how many you want to go against and their modes". 

"Seems simple enough" She says while looking at the tablet.

"Pretty much". He says as he stares at it. She looks around the room some more, her eyes scanning around the droids and the the padded walls. There was also some staffs and other weapons hanging on the padded wall in front of her . He stands there letting her observe the room more. She walks over to him, his hair perfectly framing his face as she looks into his eyes.

"Anything else you want to show me?"

"I can show you were the shuttles are" he says as they turn to exit the room. They walk down the hallway and enter the elevator.

"I have a question" she asks."How do you guys have so many stormtroopers" It felt like a silly question, but she was curious on how they had so many troopers on their side.

"They are captured from the Outer Rim planets, when they are small children, then they are trained under the First Order to fight in battle" he says as the elevator begins to slow.

"What? How could you do that?" She was disappointed to know that they would do such a thing.

"It isn't my militia, I may be the Supreme Leader, but General Hux controls that part of the system". It made her disappointment in him go away, she hasn't met the general, but she can tell she already doesn't like him.

They approach the docking bay that keeps the Tie fighters and shuttles in place. She sees stormtroopers and officers walk around, some Tie fighters and shuttles were leaving. All those troopers lost everything, they were brain washed to kill and they were taken away from their families because of Hux. She couldn't blame Ben he had nothing to do with them being taken away, he served Snoke not Hux. Well he doesn't Snoke anymore he must feel free at last.

-

The Resistance finishes their setup on the planet D'Qar with very little equipment. They didn't have shelters to sleep in like in their cruiser so they had to make their own up in the forest. Finn had just finished setting his up place as Poe approaches him.

"Nice, I like it" he says while smiling at him.

"It'll have to do for now" Finn says while looking at the small tent like structure." Where is your setup?"

"Just over there" he says pointing across the small area.

"Hopefully we can soon upgrade to actual shelters"

"Yea it's been like this ever since I joined the Resistance , it feels good to be back"Poe says ad Rose approaches him and Finn

"What's up Rose?" Poe asks.

"It's Leia she needs us to go on a supply run".

"To what planet?" Finn asks.

"The planet Naboo" Rose says.

"Naboo? One of the Outer Rim Planets"

"Yea, she said she has an old friend that will meet us there to deliver us some more equipment that we lost". 

"Will we be taking the Falcon" Poe asks.

"For sure, Chewie will also be joining us". Chewie roars as he approaches them.

"Alright we better get going" Finn says. They all go into the Falcon and Chewie enters the cockpit as Rose and Finn get settled in the main hold.

"Hold on, I'm going to see Leia" Finn nods as Poe exits the Falcon, Leia is already standing outside. He approaches her as she smiles the sun hitting her face.

"Be careful Poe" Leia says. "We can't handle anymore losses, especially the best pilot in the Resistance".

"I'll be careful not to screw anything up" Poe says as he smiles at Leia. "We'll go straight there and straight back, I'll make sure of it".

"Of course you will" Leia says, he turns around to return back into the Falcon."Oh and Poe" he turns back around. "May the force be with you, always". Poe smiles at her as he turns around to go back into the Falcon. Chewie already sitting in the cockpit as Poe sits beside him as co-pilot.

"Ready buddy" Poe asks Chewie, he roars as they begin to lift off. 

Finn is sitting in the main hold while Rose goes to check the sublight engines and hyperdrive. He wants to see if this feeling was actually true. He focuses on a screwdriver lying on the game table and it moves slightly, he rolls it away and then rolls it back again. He couldn't believe it, he let's out a slight chuckle as he does it over and over again. It is true he is force sensitive. He needs to talk to Leia about this when he gets back, he wanted to make sure before he told her.

-

Rey and Ben return back to Rey's quarters when he finishes showing Rey around the ship. They made casual conversation as they were coming back up. They talked about different training methods, different types of ships they flown before and she also asked him questions about recent missions he went on. The last time he had a conversation like this with someone was his old friend Tai from Luke's Jedi academy. Rey was always able to start a conversation with anyone in her path, and he loved that about her. The approach the door and she enters in her code and she enters her quarters as Ben stands in the doorway and she turns around to face him.

"I have something for you" Ben says as he looks down at her. He unbuckles Luke's lightsaber from his belt and hands it to Rey.

"Isn't this yours" She says while looking down at the saber in his hand. 

"You can't train if you don't have a saber". She looks into his eyes then down at the saber as she takes it from his hand.

"Thanks, Ben" She says while looking into his eyes and giving him a light smile. His heartbeat is increasing as she looks up at him.

"You're welcome" He says. Looking down at her, his eyes become a bit darker as he leans down slowly tilting his head as she leans her head up about to close her eyes. Their lips parting slightly as they were about to touch.

"Supreme Leader" Hux says out of no where. Rey gives out a disappointing sigh as they both back away, she nods as he looks at her telling her he needs to go. The door slides shut in front of her and she is still processing what had just happened.

"General" Kylo says as he approaches him.

"We found more information about the Resistance" Hux says as they walk down the hall."They were seen on the way to the planet Naboo at the Outer Rim, spotted flying in your father's ship".

"I'm pretty sure your men can handle one ship General" Kylo says to him.

"Of course Supreme Leader". Hux says as Kylo goes into his quarters.

Rey decides to let of some stress by going to the training room and to let her mind unravel. She enters the elevator and chooses the floor to the training room, looking down at the lightsaber as the elevator reaches the floor. She enters in the code and the training room door opens. She approaches the data pad on the wall and selects one droid on the medium setting. She didn't know if she could handle more at once so she just chose one. A droid turns on and she turns on the lightsaber, the blue beam shooting up from the hilt. The droid starts to shoot at her and she dodges it with her saber, she tries hitting it but it is quick and challenging. The droid got some shots at her which got her more frustrated, she turns off the lightsaber and grabs a staff off the wall and crushes the droid. 

"You're pretty good with a staff" she hears Ben say. She must have been so distracted that she didn't even hear him come in.

"Thanks" she says looking at him with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

"Here put this on" he hands her a helmet that covers her face, she puts it on.

"What is this suppose to do" she asks with her voice muffled from the helmet.

"I want to teach you about using the force to block objects, even if you can't see it" he tells her. 

"Doesn't seem hard enough". Ben walks over to the data pad to select one droid on a medium setting. The droid turns on and starts to shoot at Rey, she blocks the first shot using the force. She continues to block the oncoming shots and eventually impales the droid with her lightsaber. 

"Pretty good" he says while walking over to her, she removes her helmet. And she sees him smiling down at her, the very first smile she sees from him." Do you think that you can take on more than one now".

"I think I can do it" she puts the helmet down and she selects two droids on the medium setting. They turn on and she goes against them with the staff. Ben on the other hand is taking on four droids on the hard setting, his crackling lightsaber blocking every shot from the droids. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, Rey kept looking at Ben when he was dodging the droid's shots. His built arms moving in rhythm along with the rest of his body and his hair moving along with his movements. Ben kept looking at Rey trying his best to concentrate while Rey was taking down the droids with her staff. Her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to destroy the droid, even when fighting she still looked beautiful. Once they've taken down the droids Rey put up the staff and told Ben she was going back to her quarters while he stayed behind to train some more. 

Once she reached her quarters and ate her dinner, she decided to try and figure out what the data pad was for. She forgot to ask Ben how to operate it while touring the ship with him. She walked over to the table and grabbed the data pad holding it with both hands and she turned it on and looked at the categories, she selected the icon that said net. There was a bar on the top of the page that said "Search" so she tapped on it and a keyboard came up, she can look up anything. What can she look up? Stuff about the Jedi or she look up different types of ships in the First Order. She can look up anything she wanted, but another recommendation came to mind. There was something that she was the most curious about. She heard legends about it and she had an interested in learning more about them. She continued to type in the search bar "The Sith".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there getting more interested in each other ;) And also I wanted to focus on the Resistance also during this story, trust me they're important. Also Tai is from the Kylo Ren comics, if your interested on his backstory the comics do a really good job on showing how he came to the dark side and also how he got involved with the Knights of Ren.


	6. What the Dark Side Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey figures out more about the Sith. Finn, Poe, Rose continue on their mission to Naboo, but run into some trouble.

She looked at the upcoming results and there was many texts to choose from. Many about Darth Vader, she knew about him and Ben always wanting to be like him, she saw it as one of his greatest fears not being able to be as strong as him while she was on Starkiller. Her eyes looked around the screen as she just glazed around the texts, learning about the terrible stuff he did while in the Sith Empire. There was also some information about the emperor Palpatine but she didn't want to know about their stories she wants to know what made people from the light like Ben turn to the dark side. Scanning through the texts she finds many tragedies that the Sith Empire caused in the past and comes across information about Luke Skywalker turning his father back to the light. 

"I remember that" She hears a voice coming from the corner of the room, Luke walks out from the dark corner. 

"Master Skywalker" Rey says as he approaches.

"Rey, what are you doing here?" Luke says with some disappointment in his voice.

She looks up at him from the chair she was sitting in. "Something called for me to be here".

"No. You gave in..to the dark side. For him" she could feel slight anger in his voice. "All the Resistance, your friends. Everyone you left for a pair of pretty eyes".

"He offered me everything, he offered me something the light side could never offer" Rey says as her frustration begins to peak. "All those years, I felt alone and when we touched hands, I saw a future with him". She gets up from her chair to look at Luke face to face.

"Those were lies, Snoke breached your minds. Those visions were not true".

"I still see a future with him, I see it in my dreams. In visions when I'm with him".

"He's lying to you, Rey it's not too late to turn, go back to the Resistance and take down the First Order, let the Rebellion win".

"I can't" she says, tears forming in her eyes. "I chose this" a tear steaks down her face as she realizes something that she has never felt before towards anyone, she feels affection towards him."I can't leave him".

"Rey, listen" his voice in a soft tone. He puts his right arm on her shoulder as she looks down at the floor."This is your choice, I can't change you, but please give it another thought for the sake of innocent lives".

"I made my choice..and that choice is to stay with Ben" she couldn't bring herself to leave him not only will it break his heart, but it will break hers as well.

"Then all hope is lost" Luke says taking his hand off her shoulder. He fades away when she looks back up again. She takes a few breaths to realize what she just unraveled.

_

Ben could feel Rey as she turns, the same cold feeling that she felt when he turned. She put everything behind her, Finn the Resistance and gave up completely on her parents. All that was left was the future and she didn't care about what happened as long as she was with Ben. She hasn't even known him that long, but felt as if she knew him forever their connection was filled with warmth when they were together. The feeling she craved more and more after getting to know him, the pain and suffering she felt went away when she was around him. When they almost kissed, it felt like approaching home and standing at the door as soon as it was going to open it closed shut when he had to leave. She wanted to kiss him and give everything to him, the affection she had for him she felt ever since she read his mind. It was like finding treasure, she had no idea where it was but knew that it existed somewhere and once she found it, she would cherish it with all her being.

To get her mind off things she decides to meditate, letting everything go, letting the pass die. Things around her start to levitate, the light side couldn't offer anything she wanted. The light side gave her frustration, a sense of hopelessness, and the thing she hated the most, loneliness. On the other hand the dark side can give her so much more power, control, and most of all Ben. She wasn't gonna look behind anymore she never will, her first steps towards the dark side begins now.

-

Chewie growls as they approach the planet Naboo. Rose and Finn sitting in the main hold trying to figure out the how to play the virtual game on the table. The ship shakes as the falcon lands in an open area, Finn turning off the game as soon as Poe comes into the room.

"Alright guys, I'll head out to go talk to them while you guys stay inside" Poe says to them both sitting at the table.

"Wait what? What if something happens? What if they attack you?" Finn says as he stands up.

"Fine, me and you can head out and bring in the cargo" Not wanting to start an argument Finn agrees. Chewie growling telling them to hurry up as he has already put down the walk way.

"Okay we'll hurry up Chewie" Poe tells him as they begin to make there way down the walk way. He sees a woman in regular work clothing standing outside with two other workers standing beside her with two loads of cargo.

"Hello, I'm Poe Dameron from the Resistance, I'm told you have some equipment for Leia Organa" Poe says while looking at the woman.

"Ah yes we have been waiting for you to arrive, go ahead and load it up boys" Says the woman motioning towards the Falcon, the two workers making there way in with two loads of cargo.

"Is that it?" Poe asks.

"It was all we managed to get, hopefully we can retrieve some more by next week". Poe's attention is cut away by the sound of Tie fighters in the distance.

"Poe, we got to go" Finn says while looking into the sky. The woman and her workers already heading back into their base as Finn and Poe run back into the Falcon. 

"Chewie we got some company" Poe says while jumping into the co-pilot seat as Rose buckles into the seat behind him."Finn I need you to shoot onto those oncoming Ties".

"Yea, I got it!" Finn says while entering the room that controls the quad laser cannons. 

"Hang tight" Poe says as they lift off.

The Tie fighters begin to fire at them as the falcon tries to lose them as they head into canyons filled with trees. Five Tie fighters are on their tales as they try and navigate through the canyons, Finn begins to fire at them managing to get three in the process. But before they can get some good shots at the falcon before they go down.

"Finn were taking some damage!" Poe yells.

"I got it!" Finn says as the cannon targets the Tie fighter. He shoots and it comes down crashing into the trees, it targets the last Tie and he fires shooting it down. 

"Whooh!" Finn screams as it crashes on the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Poe yells. "Now we just have to get this cargo back to the Resistance".

They make their way off the planet, the falcon hitting into light speed as soon as they exit the atmosphere.

-

Rey woke up on the floor, she must have fell asleep after meditating, she remembers feeling tired then she crashed out. It was too late to get back into bed and go back to sleep, kriff the breakfast droid was already here. She quickly got up to go receive her breakfast and ate it pretty fast, chugging the water down and quickly putting the dishes back on the droid. She cleaned herself up and went into the training room and of course Ben was already in their training. She turns on two droids on their hard settings and begins to block their shots, they get her a decent amount of times especially around the arms and chest area.

"Your form is all over the place" Ben says to her as she tries to block the shots. She manages to get one with her lightsaber, making a crashing sound as it hits the ground. Ben makes his way over to the data pad and turns off the droid.

"Hey!" Rey says to Ben as he approaches her.

"What type of form are you using" he asks while looking down at her. She disables her lightsaber as he does so.

"I'm pretty sure my form is fine compared to yours" her heartbeat increasing as his eyes brown eyes meet her hazel ones.

"Are you" he says, pinning her against the nearest wall. Her lightsaber drops to the floor hitting with a thud.

"Because it looks like you need some help" his right hand cradling her jaw as he tilts her head up while his left hand is against the padded wall.

"I-I do" Her voice stutters as he leans his head down and she tilts her to meet his lips. For their first kiss it felt magical, his lips were nice and warm against hers, the bond awakening. She brings him closer and their kiss deepens, his hands on her hips as hers are in his hair. They both longed for this moment and it was finally happening, soon they are both lost in each other, hands wandering while their lips were touching. The magical moment was ruined she heard a knock at the door.

"Supreme Leader" Hux says behind the door, he knows not to barge in while Kylo is training. He sighs as they pull apart and sees her hair in a mess along with her swollen lips. Rey just smiles at him as he looks down at her, smirking.

"You should come see me tonight" He tells her as he gives one final kiss on her lips. She can't help but blush as he exits the room.

"Yes, General" Kylo says to him making his way to the elevator.

"We weren't able to take down your father's ship on Naboo, but we were able to acquire some information about the Resistance base".

"Where is their location?".

"It is on the planet D'Qar" Hux says entering the elevator with Kylo."So shall we attack their base?".

"No" He says while the door opens. "They will be expecting us on that base, chances are they will be able to attack, we need to take out that falcon, it's the only powerful shuttle they have".

"We need to take out the ship when they are least expecting, is that what I am getting from you Ren?".

"Am I being misunderstood, because that ship should have been taken out the moment it reached Naboo" Kylo says as he approaches the door to his chambers.

"My soldiers have been trained from birth they know what they're doing" Hux says to him as he enters his room.

"Yet they can't take down one shuttle should I be worried about their training or about their commander?". Hux stays quiet at his remark."I wouldn't want to put someone else in charge General, take that ship down before I do it myself". His door slides shut in Hux's face.

"Yes Supreme Leader" Hux says quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait will be over soon, there will for sure be some smut in the next chapter.


	7. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get a little hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is finally over for the smut. It will be a little awkward, for their first time and also this chapter will just be filled with smut so don't be expecting anything else.
> 
> Enjoy:)

She blushes as she heads back up into her quarters from the training room. She spent the remainder of the day in there, she was excited to see him again. That kiss was amazing she didn't want him to leave, the nice warm feeling she had came back as they kissed. Entering her code the doors slides open she goes inside and puts Luke's lightsaber onto the table, she quickly showers, making herself look nice for Ben, putting her hair down and fixing up her outfit a little. The nervousness peaked as she headed out the door the hiss made her jump a little, the long hallway was empty as she walked down hearing nothing but her footsteps, the walk came to an end as she reached the door. Before she could even knock he opened the door already, taking her hand and pulling her in. She couldn't even say a word to him before his lips met hers bringing them both into a heated kiss, the kiss deepening more and more as they slowly make their way towards Ben's bed. Rey sat down on his bed and he followed, their lips pulling away as they did so. With heavy breathing and lips swollen they look at each other, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies along with her skin becoming more hot.

Their lips met again and Rey leans down on the bed taking Ben with her.   
  
"Are you sure?" Ben says looking into her eyes. She nods as she undoes her belt. "I've never done this before".

"Me too" she says while kissing him. She gets up and takes off her shirt which just leaves her with a breast band. Her underwear becoming damp along with her arousal. His pants began to become more tighter as he saw her, he takes off his gloves with his teeth which made Rey's body shiver at the sight. He takes off his shirt and leaves his hair tousled along his neck, she saw him shirtless before but he was more toned this time his arms were more muscular along with his abs. She kicks off her boots and undoes her trousers, it hits the ground pooling around her feet. Leaving her in just her breast band and underwear.

She walks up to Ben and kisses him, grinding against his erection which makes him moan. He begins unravel her breast band and her breasts spring free he grabs on to them each one fitting perfectly in his hands. He starts to kiss down to her neck and makes his way down to her breasts. Taking one nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it she moans as he switches giving both sides equal attention. This new sensation made arousal shoot up her spine, she was rubbing her thighs to get some friction, every inch of her skin was sensitive when he touched her.   
  
"Ben wait" he gets up to look at her. "Your pants". He looks down to see that he was still in his pants, so he unbuckles his belt and throws it across the ground. Rey bites her bottom lips as his eyes meets hers dark and full of arousal. He takes off his boots which take a while to undo, once there finally off he pulls down his pants, leaving him in his underwear aroused.. She saw the bulge in his underwear and it made her more hungry at the sight of it. She continues to kiss him and she begins to pull down his underwear, the tip of his cock peeping through as she continues to pull it down. Her mouth went dry when she saw it, like the rest of his body, it was big, she began to feel scared, scared that it might hurt her. Letting those thoughts go away as he began to kiss her again, she grasps it in her hand and began to stroke the hard, warm surface. It was hotter than the rest of his body and he was moaning with each stroke she gave him. After a while he begins to thrust into her hand.

"Rey" he grabs her hand making her stop. "Le-lets go to the bed" he barely manages to say as she touched him. They both go to the bed and Rey lays down, she still had her underwear on and he crawls beside her. He pulls the underwear down her legs and tosses it to the ground. His cock twitches at the sight of her. "Kriff, you're gorgeous" he tells her. All she could do is blush as he crawls on top of her, she spreads her legs open and his erection gently strokes across her slick sex. Making them both moan as they continued to kiss each other. He began to stoke the head of his cock against her clit, making her hips buck sending huge waves of pleasure over her.

"Please" she whispers.

"Rey, look at me" he says meeting her dark eyes. "Are you ready?". "Yes" she says with desperation. She feels him push his length into her warm heat, she was told it would hurt, but she has been wanting this for so long that she was already slick and ready for him. "Is it okay" he asks looking to see if he was hurting her, she gives a nod and he continues to push inside her. He slowly began thrusting and pressure quickly turned into pleasure. He went at a slow pace and when she began to meet his rhythm they saw stars. Her moaning was getting louder as he sped up, clutching the sheets below her making her arm straps to began to unravel. Her hands were in his hair as he lifted her knees up, making his cock go deeper inside her. He pulls out of her and is on his knees looking down at her, she is confused for moment, until he grabs her hips making her turn to the side.  
  


He turns her around so she is on her knees, her hands grabbed the sheets below as he began to thrust into her. His length hitting a part in her that made her moans go up higher. He takes her forearms in both his hands making her let go of the sheets and pulling her back up into an arch. He grabs a handful of her hair making her back arch up more hitting that spot again and again. He squeezes her breast with his other hand as she holds onto his arms. She feels intense pleasure as her orgasm takes over sending waves of pleasure to the tips of her toes, her legs began to shake. Her inner walls contracting around his cock making him moan, it was too much and he pulls out shooting hot spurts of come along her back. He lets go of her gently making Rey slowly put both hand onto the bed hands clutching onto the sheets as she begins to lay down on her side. Ben crawls beside her laying down, staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. She could feel his come leak down her back, cooling as it streamed down. So this was sex, they said it would be uncomfortable the first time but I guess she was one of the lucky ones.

"Are you sure you've never done this before? " she asks as she looks at him.

"Why was it good?" He says smirking. She hated to fill up his ego some more, but she couldn't lie.

"It was amazing" she says as she kisses him. 

"I'm a fast learner" he says as their lips part.

She laughs as she comes closer to him, she puts her hand on his chest as he hooks one arm around her head. They stay like this for a while she feels cherished like this and she doesn't want this feeling to end, she was about to fall asleep until she hears her stomach growl.

" Maybe we should clean up" he says while looking down at her. "I'll get a towel".

He goes into his fresher and gets a towel to clean her up. He gently wipes her back with the damp towel and they both continue to put their clothes back on. She hears two droids show up behind his door and he grabs two trays and sets them at his table. He brings another chair beside his and she sits down, they make conversation while eating and once there finished she gets up to put the tray back onto the droid.

"I don't want you to leave" he says while she looks at him.

"Who says I'm leaving" she kisses him on the cheek."I'll be in the shower".

He felt himself become hard as he saw her strip down and head into the shower. She felt something warm against her back as soon as she got into the shower. Soon felt him running his hands through her hair, he lathers some soap in his hands, she closed her eyes as he gently washed her hair. She was becoming wet when she felt his hard length begin to stroke between her legs, the head of his cock hitting her clit making her moan. He started to cup her breasts with his big hands as she felt water stream down her sensitive skin. He began trusting, each move hitting along her folds, he was moaning as he was kissing along her collarbone up to her jaw.   
  
Her breathing increasing as his hands gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Rey, my sweet Rey" Ben said whispering into her ear as his thrusting increased. Her hands grasping his as he pinched her nipples. She was moaning his name as her orgasm came in a huge wave as the tip of his cock hit into her clit. "Fuck Rey" he says as his orgasm hits. Shooting pleasure down her spine making her head spin as he came between her legs. She could feel his come drip down to her feet eventually hitting the shower floor.  
  
Their breathing felt as if they had ran a marathon, everything around them was cloudy as their orgasms faded away. They finished their shower as he got out wrapping a towel around his waist. He put back on his underwear and headed to bed making space for Rey to crawl in. She crawled in wearing nothing but her underwear, he wrapped his arms around her putting his chin on top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

She never felt this way towards anyone, she didn't want to leave him and he didn't want to leave her. He was _hers_ and she was _his_ and nobody can change that. They were meant to be with each other and as this realization came to both of them. They both realized that they felt something that they have never felt before.

_Love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first ever smut I made. So what do you think?


	8. The Force Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia finds out about Finn's force sensitivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little break and this chapter maybe a little shorter than the others.

Rey feels him next to her, the same warm feeling she felt when she was around him but stronger than ever. Feeling a little guilty and shameful from this act, she basically betrayed everyone that she knew except for him. Her eyes began to tear up she felt a little homesick for the Resistance, she missed Finn. But this was her decision it was too late to go back now, everyone will cast her out and she doubts that Finn would be friends with her anymore. She could lie and say she was held captive and escaped, but she knows that the truth will come out eventually which will probably hurt her reputation even more. 'Traitor' she could already hear people calling her that, the girl that beat Kylo Ren, the Resistance hero turned traitor. Everyone had hope in her to take down the First Order, it's better for her to be considered 'dead' than alive. No one said a word about her joining the First Order which made others think that she must have been killed by Kylo Ren, Ben must have threatened anyone who might say something to the others. 

"You okay?" he could sense her inner turmoil. 

"Yea I just had a nightmare" she said while looking at the wall. 

She felt him wrap his arms around her and she couldn't help but hold him close to her. This was all she had now and it was the same case for Ben, they couldn't be apart they felt as one together. It's funny how the force works sometimes there was many paths it could lead and the amount of damage it could cause. It could have chose a path for her with someone else or maybe it should't have even chose a path for her at all. Her whole life she thought it would be her scavenging for parts for portions of food and ultimately meeting her demise from falling off one of the star destroyers or getting too weak to even look for parts and dying from starvation. But nope the force decided to make her apart of a dyad with probably the most dangerous man in the galaxy. She didn't mind though he had his arms wrapped around her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. 

The anger and frustration went away when she joined him, knowing that he had someone with him that understood everything he went through was enough to destroy the inner torment inside him. There was some conflict inside her, but it was mostly darkness rather than light. He felt it every battle she had inside herself the light trying to take over until that one night when she was visited by Luke, he felt her darkness begin to take over. He felt in control for once, no voices in his head telling him what to do or Snoke manipulating him to become something far more greater than Vader. It was something he had to admit, he would never be as great as his grandfather. Even if he was able to take over each planet in the galaxy and build a new empire with Rey he still wouldn't feel accomplished. His mother was holding him back, she was the main problem she needs to know that everything needs to end, the war has been long enough, the Resistance needs to end.

-

They exit the Falcon as they land back on the base, some repairs had to be done from the Tie fighters firing upon them. Rose and the others carry the equipment to the main base, they settle everything and make their way out of the room.

"Want to join us" Rose says as they walk out."We're going to eat lunch now".

"I'll catch up with you guys later" Finn says as he sees Leia. He slightly jogs towards her as she begins to enter the control room.

"General!" She turns around shocked to see him.

"Finn how did the mission go".

"We ran into some trouble, but all that was damaged was the ship" She sighs from relief as he says that.

"As long as you guys came back alright that is all that matters".

"So what else do need to tell me?" She could sense he had more questions to ask.

"I- um" Finn says not able to say what he is about to say.

"You're force sensitive" She says while giving him a little smirk.

"How did you know?"

"Before you left, I noticed something familiar like the back of my hand. The force works in very unusual ways, but I can tell when it is stronger in others".

"Like Rey" Finn says while looking down at the ground. "Is that why you sent her away to get Skywalker".

"She was the one with most contact with it, I could feel it in you but it wasn't strong enough" Leia reassures."Now that she isn't with us anymore and I do feel like you are strong enough now, we should start your Jedi training".

"Jedi training? Are you sure general? I think i'm not even worthy to start becoming a Jedi". 

"I know that you have a lot of doubt about yourself Finn, doubt because of where you came from, but I can assure you that anyone can turn and you are proof of that". 

"I just don't know where to begin".

"We can begin tomorrow at sunrise, I can teach you three lessons" she says giving him a light smile. "At the northern part of the base where no one can disturb us".

"What if they need you general".

"I'll leave that to Poe, now I need you to get plenty of rest because we have a big day ahead of us" Leia says. "I also want you to test out some of your abilities, it may not appear quickly, but see what we can work with. Alright?".

"Yes, general" Finn says convincingly.

"You don't have to call me general anymore" Leia says as she walks away.

"Yes, Master" Finn says while looking at Leia walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats about it I may add some more stuff later on but we'll see.


	9. Am I Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've haven't updated in a while so I apologize for keeping you guys waiting. Also thank you for over a thousand hits I didn't think I was even gonna reach five hundred. Most of my time has been over taken by reading this amazing Reylo fanfiction called landscape with a blur of conquerors by diasterisms it is amazing I highly recommend you guys go check it out, it is just filled with an amazing plot and never fails to make me excited for whats next.

_**Two months later**_

"Still having trouble with that form, I see" Ben says as Rey is trying to take down a training droid.

"Are you gonna teach me something or are you just going to make fun of me" Rey says as the droid shoots her right arm. He disables his lightsaber and walks over to her.

"Well let me teach you" Ben positions her elbow out more and makes her stand up straight. "Has anyone ever taught you how to position yourself correctly". Luke didn't teach her much about fighting forms she had to learn from the Jedi texts and even in training herself she didn't quite understand any of them.

"No" she says quietly.

"Strong in the force, but not in combat" he says sarcastically.

"Yet, I beat you" she shoots back.

"Well that's a low blow" he mumbles, she couldn't tame her smile to go away. He continues to position her making sure her foot placement is correct, shifting her hips, and tilting up her face. "Now try to stand straight and keep your head up, never lose contact of your target".

"What if there are multiple targets?".

"We'll get there but since you're new to this you'll start with one". Even though she did beat him at Starkiller she wasn't as strong as him maybe in the force, but not in combat. The reason why she was able to beat him was because he was having a lot of blood loss from Chewie's bow caster. If he wasn't shot and maybe didn't kill Han, her and Finn would be six feet underground by now, she was terrified of Kylo but had affection for Ben. She hasn't seen Finn in a few months, she wishes that she could at least get a glimpse on how the Resistance was doing. How Leia was doing or if they are even going to try to fight despite all that they lost.

"Rey" her attention came back to him. "I have to go".

"What? Why?".

"I have to meeting about our next mission". _Our_ mission that sent a chill down her spine, she knew that this time would come eventually but she wasn't mentally prepared to hear it. All those innocents he killed with the First Order was she able to do that? Was she able to kill? She's done it before taking down shuttles and killing brainwashed stormtroopers, but this was different far more different now she was on their side taking over the homes of the innocents. "I'll see you later hopefully around dinner time". She nods and he exits to attend the meeting. 

_

"Lord Ren" Hux says as he enters the room. _Shove it_ he wanted to tell him as he sits down on his leather chair. "Now that everyone is accounted for shall we begin".

"The Hutts are becoming more of a threat, over the past years they were able to build a much bigger alliance with other nations without our knowledge" a higher officer says. "It is suspected that they will be willing to join the Resistance to take over the First Order".

"They're hardly a threat, the Resistance is left with dust" another officer implies.

"It seems that they still have some hidden alliances among the inner and outer rim, some members were spotted maintaining information along with supplies from other bases" Hux remarks. "It is best that we take down the alliances when they are capable, they must think that they aren't being tracked".

All Kylo was hearing was distant mumbling among the officers as they talk about the matter. He couldn't stop thinking about Rey, the way her skin felt against him, the warmth. The way her eyes glimmered when her eyes met his made his world spin. The night before he hasn't been intimate with any woman before, maybe a few shy kisses with some girls, but he never kissed a girl so deeply as he did with Rey. She awoke something inside him that he hasn't experienced ever since his adolescent years. His hormones were going wild thinking about her moans, her breasts fitting so perfectly on his hands, everything about her made him go insane. _Slow down there_ he told himself, he needs to stop thinking about her but it was so hard to think about something else, everything leads back to her and if he keeps thinking about her then he'll-.

"Do you agree about the measures that will be taken Supreme Leader" Hux asked. Everyone was looking at him, _shit_ _what the hell were they talking about._

"Yes I'll be sure to inform my knights about the upcoming mission General Hux" Kylo says. He looked at the chronometer an hour passed and he had no idea of what the mission was about.

"Very well then, we shall under go this mission in one day" Hux looks a Kylo giving him _that_ glare. "Is the scavenger going to attend as well Lord Ren".

"Yes General Hux" He knew that he would asked that question."Now, that everything has been discussed is there any thing else anyone wants to add?". Every officer was quiet.

"This meeting is over, everyone is dismissed" Hux demands. Once everyone leaves the room Kylo and Hux stay seated. "Why is the scavenger here?" He says with snarl he wasn't scared of Kylo.

"She joined us and I think she will be an advantage to the First Order".

"How do you know that she isn't a spy to the Resistance, or are you using her for your personal advantage" he looked hesitant when he said that.

"Careful General Hux, should I remind you of who you are serving now" Hux started to look scared as Kylo got up from his seat. "I wouldn't want to kill you General".

"Don't let her distract you Ren, our goal is to take down the Resistance".

"She is not distracting anyone General" he was saying a lie out loud. Hux's neck was feeling slightly tight as Kylo's right fist began to clench. "Now if you don't start doing your job correctly I'll kill you right here, am I clear?". He nods his head yes and the pressure was released, he got up and got out of the room as fast he could without running.

\--

The sun was coming up and gold was hitting the foggy trees of D'Qar, the mist was cold and refreshing as it hit Finn's face. 

"The force is something that very few are gifted with" Leia says as she looks at Finn. He was sitting at a cliff, facing the sunrise with his eyes closed. She has been meeting up with him for the past two months on the same exact cliff he lifted small items, but he was still at the range of a child." It is everywhere it surrounds you, reach out with your true feelings and feel the force stream through you". He was concentrating and some light pebbles began to levitate as he began to breathe at a meditative state. A few moments passed and he was meditating feeling the force flow through him as he began to lightly levitate. "The force is strong with you"."Now" Leia says pretty loudly which startles Finn." We need to know the limits of your abilities".

"Oh okay" Finn says as he hits the ground. They walk away from the cliff and they approach a rock that wasn't bigger than an average table.

"Try to lift the rock" she gestures towards the rock. 

"I don't think I can do it" Finn says.

"Just try".

He lends out his hand towards the rock and begins to focus. He tries his hardest to make the rock move and closes his eyes to focus. Using all his strength until he couldn't bear it anymore he exhales and opens his eyes to see that the rock hasn't even moved an inch. "See, I can't do it".

"Finn, you have to be patient" Leia says with a moderate tone. "When Luke tried to teach me a took me a month just to lift a rock that size".

"But I don't- I'm not gifted, I'm not strong enough" He realizes how much Rey was strong in the force. "I'm sorry Gen- Master I don't think i'm even capable of becoming a Jedi or even be trained to be one".

"Finn, listen I know you don't believe in yourself but we have to at least try, you have potential I can see it. You being our only force-sensitive user, you give the rebellion hope". She looks down at the ground and puts a hand on Finn's shoulder. " I need you to do something for me".

"What is it?" He looks at Leia with endearment. She takes him to her quarters and get's an old sack filled with books.

"These are sacred Jedi texts" Leia says opening one book. "It's what the Jedi practiced long before you or I was born".

He takes the book and looks at the worn out pages of the text, feeling the ways of the Jedi at his finger tips."Did you have these this whole time? Is this what Rey studied".

"While Rey was on Ahch-to with Luke she found these and brought it with her, after we all left the falcon Chewie gave me this bag telling me that this is what Rey received before she went to go see-". What is she supposed to say Kylo Ren, Ben, her son.

"The First Order" Finn says.

"Right the First Order, anyways these could help you improve on well, everything. I want you to study these texts and practice meditating, along with, well, testing your abilities".

She gives him the texts and he takes it in his hands being careful not to mishandle or drop them."Thank you, Master".

"Now I have to go, I'm pretty sure Poe is looking all over the base for me". She walks away as Finn smiles, feeling slightly more confident in himself.

______________

"We have to leave tomorrow" Ben says as he takes a sip of his water. They have been meeting up for the last two months in his quarters for dinner. Their relationship has drastically improved since when she first joined the First Order. She would wake up, train, meditate for a few hours then meet up with Ben for dinner.

"For what?".

"We need to go to the planet Nal Hutta to negotiate somethings with the _Hutts_ ". He stares at his tray of food and starts to play with a piece of meat with his fork."We will be going with the Knights of Ren". There is silence for a while, the _Knights of Ren_ she hasn't even met any of them before and now she has to work with them, some discomfort began to trickle up her spine as she thought more about it.

"So what time do we leave?".

"Well I was thinking that we could leave before _midday_ ".

"I'll make sure i'm ready before then" she looks at her chronometer. "I should go now before _he_ comes, I don't want the same altercation I had with him when he caught me exiting your room".

He wanted to argue, but knew that she was tired so he got up to give her a kiss before she left. She blushes and carries her tray back to her quarters to put back onto the droid. The rest the evening she meditates to carry the stress away, she let the darkness consume her more than it should have. Every day she strayed further away from the light.

When it was beginning to become late she would go to the fresher to shower and do her nightly routine. Once done, she crawled into bed feeling the sheets get warmer by the minute. All her thoughts would be about Ben, how she wanted his warm body pressed against hers as she slept. She felt lonely without him even when he was a just a few meters away, but no matter how much they wanted to be together at all times. They couldn't because they had to focus on the main goal first which was to build their new empire being together would slow things down. Her eyes grew heavy as the work from the day caught up with her. _Goodnight Ben_ she sent through their bond, before her eyes closed she heard _goodnight Rey_ in that deep voice that she loved so much. Seeing darkness enclose around her as sleep took over her body.

_Tomorrow she can see him again._


	10. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go to the hutt system to take out the hutts before they can meet up with the Resistance.

The Resistance was getting desperate to have some more forces by their side. So they resorted to outer rim and unknown regions to get some help. As much to Leia's distaste to working with the Hutts she couldn't complain they had decent working military cartel and the leader didn't seem to be a total son of a bantha. They made a deal, willing to work with each other to take down the First Order. 

"We need all the help we can get, I hope you're not planing to do something that will make me retreat this deal" Leia says as she takes a sip of her tea.

"There should be no misunderstandings my military personnel doesn't plan to make any complications during this war". The main leader says in Huttese. "We are willing to help you just this once, my system doesn't need the First Order on our tails anymore."

"So it's settled then, we should discuss when we should plan to attack the First Order." She takes down some information on her data pad and gives it to a Resistance member to put into the system." I have to warn you, your alliance aren't the only ones we will be working with, Ratta."

"It doesn't matter in these desperate times, the First Order can't take over the whole system not if we have something to say about it". Ratta is a type of leader willing to work with people they despise, especially if it is against their biggest enemy. The First Order is taking over every planet and soon they will have control over everything, it simply cannot happen.

Leia walks back to her ship while Ratta escorts her, the walkway opens with a hiss as her boots hit the gray walkway. She makes her way up and suddenly stops and turns around to face Ratta.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you Ratta." She continues to walk up the walkway closing behind her.

"As am I General" Ratta tells himself as he sees her shuttle begin to lift off.

-

Rey looks into her mirror, the reflection showing the person she was back at the Resistance but she knew that she was totally different now. Her and Ben's first mission begins today, the nerves are on their very ends, she wants to steal a ship and Ben and leave it all behind, the war, the Resistance, the First Order. This isn't the first mission she has been on, but why is she on her witts end. The Knights of Ren and basically the whole First Order is making her not want to go. Ben is the only person she is comfortable with on this whole ship, everyone else can leave for all she cares. 

Her fingers work into her hair as she puts it into three buns making them secure into place, she has a bad feeling about this. The feeling like this might end up with some blood on her hands, a lot of blood. She knows one thing for sure if something doesn't go Ben's way he will do anything in his power to make it happen. The thought kind of scares her not only will he kill innocents to prove his point he will take down whole armies to.

She walks out of her fresher and puts on her belt, clipping Luke's lightsaber to her side. She knows it's not hers even though it called to her at Maz's castle. It doesn't feel right to claim something that was so important to Luke who she hasn't even known for more than a year. One day she will hold a lightsaber that is rightfully her own, one that she made by herself not by someone else. 

Hands cold and shaking as she approaches Ben's door, it opens and she sees his eyes light up as they always do whenever he sees her. He could tell she was nervous, their walk to the elevator mainly in silence as he observes her. Once the elevator door closes he grabs her hand in way that tells her everything will be okay, his gloved thumb lightly grazing her hand as they decent to the hanger bay. Of course when the doors open he lets go and she follows by him as they make their way to his ship. They will be taking a small shuttle to the main planet making sure the main ship is on standby in case anything goes wrong. The main ship was already in Hutt territory as they exit the main ship, they will meet the Knights of Ren on Nal Hutta they already have been looking around the area. 

"So what exactly are you planning to do?" Rey says while in the co-pilot seat.

"There has been new information released about the Resistance making an alliance with them, they either surrender or suffer."

"Oh" her tone didn't sound surprised, she had a feeling it would be like this. 

Soon the shuttle lands on an unknown are its foggy everywhere and green. It feels like a swamp the air was hot and heavy she already could tell this wasn't to go smooth as she hoped it would. There is a black shuttle in the distance and she sees six dark clothed figures standing out looking around each one holding a weapon. Her breathing increases as she realizes that these are the Knights of Ren, they look far more dangerous than she last remembered.

He opens the door to exit, but before they exit he kisses her kind of saying good luck to her. She sighs against his lips and she walks down the shuttle to meet the Knights of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be starting a new fic soon I don't think I will be able to finish this before the end of April. I also felt a migraine coming on which is why this chapter is short.


	11. Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update again I have been mentally exhausted from a lot of personal stuff. I have also been extremely unmotivated not for writing but for a lot of my other hobbies aswell. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> -Jessica

She was very nervous as they descended down the ramp, her legs shaking and hands cold to the touch. Reassurance washed over her he must have felt the uneasy feeling coming from her. 

_ Stay close, don't question anybody, do what I say and let me do the talking.  _ He says that through the bond, she nods and they proceed towards a big building that seems to be the main one in the city. The grasp on her lightsaber hilt tightens causing her knuckles to turn white. 

He signals the Knights to follow towards the entrance, they walk the pathway until they reach the door, two guards opening it to a big room. It’s a beautiful place despite the planet they are on, the curtains matched the big windows which showed the gray and green sky. The walls grey along with the big dome-like ceiling all the furniture was red with some chairs being black. 

They approached a Hutt and it spoke 

"Welcome how may we be of assistance."

"We don't need assistance." Ben replies.

“Then why are you here?” the stranger asks.

Despite this ‘meeting’ being peaceful so far she couldn’t help but feel a bit of panic and fear from the bystanders. The guards holding their spears very close to themselves and clutching it like it will disappear at any moment.

“You know why we are here” Ben replies, irritated.

The Hutt looks at him confused then realizes what he means.

"You've met with the Resistance." 

“We have nothing to do with the Resistance” she hissed."They have nothing to offer us."

“Liar.” He was holding his hand out to her forehead. “Surrender.”

“No. The Hutt system has been untouched by the empire for decades. We will fight back if we have to."Her eyes were shut focusing to keep her mind closed but Ben was too strong. Soon her hands began to tremble. 

“You know where they are, I see it.” 

It was a planet with many forests, it was foggy with many rocks and cliffs. He knew exactly where they were. She was in excruciating pain and he feels Rey getting uncomfortable at the sight so he pulls his hand away. His glare is more menacing than she has ever seen before.

“You have no choice, but to surrender Ratta” his voice was dark.

“Never” her gaze focuses on something else. ”You’ve made a big mistake.”

Something shoots in their direction, but Ben freezes the bullet before it could hit anything. Ben unclasps his lightsaber holding it in his right hand and ignites it with the scarlet blade crackling loudly. Ratta’s eyes were filled with pure fear seeing that her backup plan had failed and all that was left was to let her guards handle the fight, she knew it would be a short one.

“Did I?” He asks cleary amuzed with himself.

Ben’s hands close into a fist choking Ratta, she closes her hands around her neck while the guards pursue the knights. He looks at Rey.  _ Now.  _ She quickly ignites her lightsaber and stabs the oncoming guard. 

Alarms were going off everywhere signaling more troops to the attack sight. Despite Rey and the knights taking them down quickly they were vastly outnumbered.

\------------------------

  
“Send some troops down there, they don’t have it under control” Hux says looking out the viewport.

“I thought the Supreme Leader said not to send-” an operator told him but was interrupted.

“It does not matter what the Supreme Leader says! This is my army, I command it!” The quiet operator grew pale.

“Ye-yes General Hux” he sends a message to alert the troops.

\------------------------

“Send a message to General Leia!” a Hutt tells the messenger. “Tell her the First Order has corrupted us. They might be next.”  


“What if they track us?” 

“Leave that to me, just make sure that they leave their base as soon as possible.”

The messenger runs out of the security room and quickly sends the message through Leia's personal code. It read " _The First Order has taken over the Hutt system, it has come to our attention that they know the Resistance's location evacuate has soon as possible. We are sorry."_   


\-------------------------

Rey and the knights take out the oncoming guards slashing through them with all her might and soon Ben starts to take them out as well. He kills them with ease not missing a strike once and dodging their strikes as if it was staged. It looked graceful, his hair falling into the perfect places, his cape flowing through the wind, and his scarlet blade matching with his pale features. Her attention is taken away when she hears the familiar screech of Tie fighters approaching in the distance. The silhouettes clearly seen in the green foggy sky. They fire onto the troops and they fly everywhere from the blasts. She thinks she has it under control, but someone manages to shoot her arm, it burns and looks into the direction the shot came from. To her amazement the trooper is in the air holding its neck while being choked to death, but it’s not from her, it’s from Ben. 

He is holding his fist in the air with pure fury in his eyes. It scares her a bit to see how mad he is just from a wound, but for once she feels protected. Like someone actually cares and doesn’t want her to get hurt. 

Ratta wasn’t wrong, the fight was a short one, the troopers were on the ground. Scattered everywhere, _ dead _ **_._ ** Relief coursed through her knowing that the hard part was over, but anger and fury was coursing through Ben. He overlooked the frightened citizens of the city while his fists were clenched.

“Now you worship the First Order” he tells them. All of them look at him while he walks back to his shuttle. “Take every officer and captain, we need to know more information.”

The knights nod and head back into the building already retriving hancuffs. Rey walked beside him and the anger was still coursing through him like hot iron. Why is he still mad? The mission was a success wasn’t it? They enter his ship and he quickly gets the first aid kit. 

“Sit down” He commands and she obeys. He begins to unwrap her arm bindings and when he reaches the area of her wound he goes more slowly and carefully. The area is already sore and she can feel his anger rise up more when he sees the blood. Some part of her is scared to ask why because his mental shields are up blocking her from seeing anything. Did she disappoint him? Did he expect more from her? It would hurt to know the answer, but she has to know so she can do better.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asks.

“You’re hurt,” he replies.

“I’ll do better next-.”

“They hurt you.” he cleans the wound and applies bacta to it “I’ll make them pay for this.” 

Confusion was all she felt by what he meant then she realized that he isn't mad that she failed. He is mad over the fact that they were able to hurt  _ his  _ Rey. 

"It's nothing I had worst injuries before." He quirks and eyebrow at her, curious to know what other injuries she had endured."I once fell while looking for spare parts for portions, it was maybe ten feet off the ground, I slipped and twisted my ankle pretty bad and I once felt so weak that I thought I was going to-." Rey stops talking, knowing that she went too far because he was staring at her slightly horrified.

She remembers it cleary, it was when she was so dehydrated to the point of not being able to cry. Luckily a young scavenger girl around her age gave her some water before collapsing. They interacted a few times after that usually seeing each other while scavenging for parts in the fallen Star Destroyers. Rey didn't know much about her all she knew was that her name was Ronda and she was from another village far from Nimaa Outpost. She would have got to known her better, until one day she stopped appearing, to this day she hopes that she is okay. Ben brings his hands up to her face each one caressing the sides of her face. His beautiful eyes look into hers and she could see his pupils dilate at the sight of her.

He hesistates for a moment before pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. It was more intense that the other ones they had because this kiss was filled with emotions and reasurrance. Throughtout all her years Rey has never felt so cared for, it makes her shed a tear. Ben breaks the kiss and places his forhead against Rey's. _I'll never let anyone hurt you_ he says across the bond _anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about the Resistance :)


	12. At What Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the long wait I was going to add a chapter earlier this month but school got in the away along with losing two family members a few days apart I couldn’t update as early as I wanted to. :/

“Ugh” Rose says in distaste. “What is this” She picks at the slimy substance with her fork and puts a little in her mouth. “It tastes gross.”

“Well it’s all we can afford right now, especially that most of our money was spent on more military resources.” Poe adds. Finn sighs pretty loudly and both of their attention is on him.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Poe asks, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s just…I don’t know.. I feel like I’m not strong enough. You know with the force.”

“Well it’s going to take time” Rose quivers an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, but Rey got it easily off the bat, but with me it is taking so long to just lift a rock.” Finn puts both his hands on his forehead, stressed.

“Talk to Leia about it I’m sure that she will understand, being all force sensitive and all.” Poe replies.

“Is it just me or do you look stronger?” Rose asks, clearly embarrassed. 

“You finally noticed” Poe teases.

“I noticed a while ago, I was just too scared to ask.”

“Wow you were actually too scared to ask something that doesn’t sound like the Rose I know.”

“Thanks you guys, Leia has been pushing me to my limit with every lesson.” Finn cheeks redden the slightest bit before Rose could stare more he turns to look down at his food.

“Well I’m going back to work,” Poe says to break the awkward silence. He picks up his tray and walks out of the mess hall once he disposes the rest of his food.

“So what are you and Leia going to be doing today?” Rose asks. “She told me that you are her very first student that she is teaching.”

“We will be doing the usual meditating, same course, and probably going to try and lift that same damn rock again.”

“You’ll get it eventually, you just have to have hope in yourself.” She puts her hand on Finn’s right arm. He smiles at her and he feels fuzzy like some warm feeling he hasn’t felt.

“I have to go, there are still a lot of shuttles that still need repairing, I’ll see you this evening?”

He nods then she gets up to leave the mess hall leaving him there by himself and he should get going, Leia is probably already waiting for him. He begins to walk the usual path to get to the edge of the cliffs that face the west overlooking the dewy trees.

Maybe he can make a quick stop at the memorial tree and put Rey’s name on it, no one has even thought to do it. The tree has many names on it including Rose’s sister, Paige. He takes a knife and roughly etches Rey's name on the bottom and he is careful to not hit anyone else’s. It is definitely messier than the other names, he should have just gotten someone else to do it that actually can make it look neat, but at least her name is on it now which makes him glad. 

—-

“Where have you been?” Leia asks.

“I was eating lunch with Rose and Poe, you know talking about what to do next.” He isn’t sure how to move on, it’s sad to say but progress is incredibly slow. The First Order can appear around the planet anytime now and take action and they would be unprepared. They could end up losing more than they had before, unless they get more help from the other star systems. That is the thing no one wants to help them, it feels as though hope has been lost throughout the whole galaxy. “It has been a few months General. What will happen to the Resistance- if we get attacked.”

Her dark umber eyes look onto the ground as she thinks, she never had thought they would be this helpless, the galaxy needs a strong leader and she will be one.

“We would have to go to Mon Calamari to discuss a union to help our cause against the First Order, I know General Ackbar’s son will be more than willing to help the Resistance, but I’m not so sure about their leader.” Although her leading the Rebel Alliance against the Empire had been a success, the galaxy had been more hesitant to let her lead the war against the First Order. 

“Now then” she continues, “Try to lift the stone again.”

He focuses harder than he did before, people are counting on him Poe, Rose, and hopefully Rey if she is looking after him. Then, movement occurs and he sees the stone begin to lift off the ground, and the sound might as well be music to his ears. 

“I did it” He says out loud, “I lifted it.” He can see the smile Leia has, she is proud of him. It makes his heart melt at the sight, it is like a look a parent should give their child once they achieved something they had been working on for a long time. 

It felt complete at last he was able to overcome his challenges, the fear of not being able to lift it had simply evaporated into nothingness. The moment was short lived.

The joyful expression he had turned into confusion and horror once the vision had come into place. He saw fire, the First Order overcoming the base, a dark sense of evil- a terrifying realization of what is to come- Rose was on the ground begging for it to stop. Her face filled with tears and Poe by her side restrained as prisoners to the First Order. 

“No” 

“What is wrong Finn.” Leia asks. 

“You didn’t see it,” she shakes her head. “Ren, and his Empire are going to kill us, all of us.” 

“What else did you see.” 

“A bright light turning into something dark, like the Resistance turning into nothing but ashes.” 

“We have to be careful, I’m not sure if the dark side is trying to mess with your head, I don’t know much about the Jedi or I’m not as knowledgeable as my brother was.”

“Leia we need to run. Far.” Finn looks around. “Where they can’t find us and we will be safe.”

“I’m not going to be a coward, Finn. The fate of the galaxy is on our hands.” 

“But at what cost, Leia, I already lost Rey I’m not losing anyone else.”

Before she could say anything he gets up and walks away from the area. 

This war won’t end well. 


End file.
